inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/BTS Saw Game
Hey guys, Val here. Since everyone knows of the trailers release, I decided not to add my commenaries towards it. Nah! I am just joking! Of course I will do it! That's my favorite thing to do. With writting awsome theories of course �� So we finally get to see BTS in action. And for all the fans of this group, prepare yourself. I have heard some of their songs on YouTube and I can really affirm, that they are quite cool. And with their young faces they are very cute looking. No wonder they have a lot of fans. Let's get going through the trailer. Their first introduction was seen at the WAX MUSEUM which is in California. And it looks pretty cool. The first thing I remember myself was, when I look at the wax statues, that it looks so like Gravity Falls 's wax statues; you know when they came alive and so. I thought when they went inside that the statues would go behind them. And the first one that they saw was Joker . A very good one, I believe it was from the animated series in 80's or 90's cartoon, with his signature gun with a flag with the bang! word written on it. It is so clasical. And then we were presented by his laugh. Which I think everyone jolt a bit – including me. We were not prepared for this to happen :P And if I am correct, I believe it is from the same Joker back in the days, when Cesar Romeo has played him in Batman: The Movie, in 1960. Then they went to the Terminator and wowed over him, as one of the boys gave the very known sentence that blew the internet. Which then came the known background music to life through out the speakers. He is quite good re-made from when he first appeared in Obama 's game(s), and now holding a shotgun. And one of the boys commented, that hopefully SkyNet will never take control, because it would be the end. As they went forwards, they came to the very known singer, Michael Jackson. Holding his perfect position and waving those curly black - straight green hair and being spotted from the crowd. Then as his theme song ends (which was Billie Jean if anyone forgot) he moves his hand for a bit and pop, the trap doors open and the boys fell inside. And Michael removes his hair and hat, which reveals to be Pigface . Michael, what did they done to you!? Anyways, when they came to the known location, out pops Pigsaw , greeting them, they complain a bit; 1. about not singing without a contract – which they won't have to, because they are going to be screaming. 2. about the manager telling them nothing of these kind of strange events – where it is told, that Pigsaw is their new manager and everyting is now approved. 3. that this is a terrible mistake – which I agree, but it is in fact not. And for their lesson today, they will learn that not everything is that rosy and that they will face a dangerous game. And like everyone else, they said no to him, but Pigsaw – as always – has always a powerfull reason to make them play. And showed them five girls. Raise your hands if you thought that they were their girlfriends! Yeah, I thought they were also. But it was so confusing, because there were five girls and seven of them. It was not that logical. But then it was even more complicated by the terms of: The global leaders of their BTS A.R.M.Y. Now I am not a complete BTS fan and my reaction was: Huh? Then Pigsaw explained that they are THEIR fans! Oh that makes so much sence now. But what?! Pigsaw kidnapped fans?? That is something entirely new! It is out of the blue! I kinda liked it. So he gave them his last words and ended. And then they all pleaded us players to help them rescue the BTS A.R.M.Y. Now I trully believe it is going to be like YouTubers Saw Game 1&2 , as they are seven guys and batteling their own villains and getting what they need. So we just hope that everything will be good and that we can play the game soon enough. By the way, did you guys saw that Pigface is getting most of his attention now in the trailers that come out? It is so interesting. In this one, then in Ariana's game, Trump's game, German&Lenay's game, etc. Is he starting to be beloved by fans? Hm, maybe. One more thing before I go. As I have seen, the Inkagames have removed Coraline 's game from their site – because of copyright issues, and they also renamed the newest Coraline game, that was going to come out into Yoseline: The Return of The Witch . It had to be changed due to copyright, so I am sorry everyone that was waiting for the new Coraline game or the previous Coraline game to go on the Inkagames site, but it is not. Please be reasonable and do not trash any creator, because it is their descision if they will put it down or not. I am also sorry. But as always, be happy and stay friendly! See you at my next theory – which I can say is coming out soon �� Linkto the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd Valentin girl (talk) 11:01, July 9, 2019 (UTC) ---- Hey guys, Val here. Today is a special day because BTS Saw Game just came online. A lot had happened in the game, so let me go through it as it is still fresh. The trailer was still the same, no changes or whats so ever, even Pigsaw's lines in it did not change, so everything is still very original. After every member would pick up the objects around them, the first person that was going to start the first move was: Park Ji-Min. Now Park Ji-Min had an opportunity to talk to the first Inkagame Winner, Ana Clara Silvani from Argentina, which she lost her dog and wanted him back, and when Park gave the dog to her, of course, she was pleased but she also goes with him and helps him. Park then goes to a pump with a level that had 100 K written on it, and it was supposed to mean 100 KG. Now Park didn't have the exact weight as the machine would require (because then he would be pretty obese and the ladies would not like him, that's why he is on a diet), and asks Ana Clara to also jump at the level and as both of their weights are now exactly 100 KG, the metal doors right next to the machine, open. Now Park or Ana cannot let go of the level or else the door will close again, so Ana released her dog and told him to go get the remote. And as it goes to the room, I thought for sure something would have eaten that naked mole-rat, but it did not. So when the dog brings back the remote, the two jumped off from the level, making the door closed yet again, as Park then thanks Ana and her dog of their help. The next one was V. And as he has the simplest name, he got the simples solution on his part. Go on a stool, pop the adhesive hook on to the wall and hang up a very mysterious picture, that had a pirate pictured on it. Hey, maybe he is the pirate of Sack Esparro game – Captian Morgan! Perhaps he died but his whole entity went into a picture and now he is there! So anyways, V prepares a skateboard and a mechanical hand on top of it, pushes it towards the table with a white cloth, presses the button on the remote, and grabs the tape from the table. And soon we see that the white cloth is actually a ghost! As the ghost then floats towards V, he starts poking the picture with a laser pointer, and as we could see, the pirate came to life wanted to block from the laser, but could not and slashed his sword – which he slashed at the ghost (that was in the position), making it cut in half. Ta-da the ghost is defeated! We also get a quick pop up from Pigsaw, telling us of the new mobile game: The Girl in the Window. He has to promote it somehow. Jin had to prepare a music stand, paper with musical notes, electronic musical board and a battery, that he could plug the board in and start to play Thriller on it. And wouldn't you know it, it woke up dear old Michael Jackson and two back up dancers, which were all zombies now 'cause that's how the Thriller works, and dance till they turn into dust. Which from it came out the spirits of the three, and Michael goes to Jin, thanking him and saying that he can rest in pieces now. I mean in peace now. ;P So then all three flew up the sky and disappear. Jungkook had a very interesting name and even an interesting job. He had to throw a doll, well more like a human rag-doll, at the spider web thus making the giant spider come down and then he quickly brings out a poster of an angry eagle with a device to amplify vision (a stick with some rope and two magnifying glasses which were taped on their ends so they looked like glasses) and when the spider turns, he looks into the glasses and sees the angry eagle, which made it have a large heart attack and dies instantly. When this was done, he then takes the doll from the web and brings out a device to make fire (a piece of wood with dry grass and a twig), placed it below the web and starts spinning the twig, slowly making fire, which is then attached on the web and burns it down. Still, I cannot believe that this member has a name like that because in the name I can visibly see the name of a male reproductive organ. Just saying. J-Hope had a quick finish. Just put a bush next to the three where the large serpent is sleeping, then place a coat rack just beside its tail with the doll hanged on it, tie one end of the rope at the plunger, hide in the bush, pull the plunger, the serpent awakes, takes the doll with the coat rack, and slithers off, and the enemy is gone now. Park Ji-Min had yet another thing to do. In another room, where there was a giant mad butterfly, he had to prepare a plan for his survival. He needed a stool, pop up a plunger on the wall (above the entrance), tie it with a long rope as the other side of the rope was tied to another plunger that was then placed in a crossbow and shot to the other side of the wall. But for a final touch, he had to tape a giant flower onto the wall. And then as he takes the tape, the ground starts collapsing, Park jumps and hangs over the rope that he placed, while the butterfly flies around, goes to the flower and drinks some of its sweet nectar and flies off happy. Park, as he had space now, could go to the entrance and jumps to the edge. But he was not yet finished. He meets another Inkagame Winner, Rafael Herrera Trejo, who has been missing his kitty cat, and as Park gives him the cat, Rafael gives him some stuff. Suga was a smiley fella, 'cause everything he did, he did with a smile. So for him to get to the rocket, he climbs up a ladder, jumps down to the trampoline and jumps towards it, grabbing the edge of it, pulls himself in, takes the umbrella, ties the rope onto the rocket (while the other end had a loop), and when the fire-breathing man shows up, he jumps off of it and lands safely on the previous side, while the man had vanished with the rocket and the edge of the cliff breaks off. So now Suga again climbs up the ladder, jumps and quickly uses the umbrella to land safely on the other side, where he takes a giant object. RM was the last one, and he had to place the giant electromagnet machine near the wall, go into the next room and faces Death itself. And to be honest, this Death really seems very scary. So when Death appears, RM presses the button on the remote and the machine starts to work, making the scythe flow towards the wall and was stuck. Then as quickly as possible, RM uses spider webs to trap Death as he also turns off the machine, takes the scythe and throws it back at Death, which strikes him hard and he turn into dust. RM takes the magnet that suddenly appears, and makes RM disappear. It then somehow manages to make all of them reappear in another room. And as they noticed, their ARMY were locked up high up in a glass cage. So the BTS team makes a tower and leans towards the edge of the cage, using the magnet to take the key and slide it right under the doors of the cage, so the ARMY would open it from the inside and one by one slide down the tower the group made. And as the ARMY steps inside the next room, they had to step onto the right color (depending on the color of their hair) to make the mechanical door open and the cage move more to the wall, so the team was now straight in line again and they slowly start to break the tower and join the girls. There they all thank the player for helping them and one by one they go out of the exit door. But as we all know, that is yet not over, because Pigsaw has to come down and tell us things like, how he is angry when we players sabotage his game and help the victims, and when he is angry he can think of very dangerous and difficult traps. Which he then assets on Rovi23. But the thing is, that Pigsaw addresses the word THEY in the sentence: I don’t think they can save Rovi23. And as we know from the previous game YTSG3, Rovichuelos is what Rovi calls his fans. So does that mean that Rovi’s fans will have to actually save him from Pigsaw? What do you guys think? Will we be seeing Rovi’s fans being captured and played or is it the opposite? Other than that, I liked the game, not that much but it was good, quick to complete, we could see some traps or plans that were done in the old games, which was great. The things that we're missing, for my opinion, were more jokes/funny things, and a BTS song at the end of the game, that would sum up the whole thing. And so, if you have an answer to my question that I have put up or just want to ask or tell me anything, please comment down and let me know. Till then, have a good day and stay happy. Valentin girl (talk) 15:19, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Category:Blog posts